Prophecy
by NDrag21384
Summary: Natsu was kicked out the guild because of a new member. He joined another guild named Prophecy and learned many secrets that should be kept hidden and unknown.


**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS THE REWRITTEN, EDITED AND MUCH MORE DETAILED FIRST CHAPTER OF PROPHECY... AND IT'S HARD TO DELETE MY OTHER PHROPECY IT ALWAYS GO TO ERROR..**

**SO FORGIVE ME FOR THE TITLE PHROPECY (REWRITTEN)**

**WELL LET'S NOT GO MUCH TO INTRODUCTION... DISCLAIMER FIRST...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THIS ANIME/MANGA WOULD'VE NEVER EXISTED INSTEAD IT WOULD BE ANOTHER STORY!**

**SUMMARY: NATSU WAS KICKED OUT FROM FAIRY TAIL BECAUSE OF A NEW MEMBER. HE JOINED ANOTHER GUILD NAMED PROPHECY AND LEARNED MANY SECRETS THAT SHOULD BE KEPT UNKNOWN.**

**HERE'S THE STORY!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ne~ Mira, where's Natsu?" A blue flying cat asked while nibbling on his fish.

"Eh Happy, he didn't go with you? He's with Kai.

"Obviously Mira, I'm here so that means I'm not with him." The blue cat named Happy thought but didn't say it scared about what will happen if he told her.

"Yeah, I wanted to go fishing with him." Happy told her.

"He's with Kai on a mission to slay some strong evil monster that has been destroying towns."

"Ne~ Mira, who is that Kai you're talking about?" Happy asked again the barmaid.

"You don't know?"

"Obviously Mira, that's why I'm asking you." Happy said in a normal tone.

"Well then I'll tell you who Kai is." The barmaid said in sweet voice that sent chills to the blue cat.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Everyone was doing their usual business.

From Cana drinking her booze, Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza eating her favourite strawberry cake, Lucy and Levy reading a book, Gajeel eating metal scraps, and Juvia stalking her Gray-sama.

While everyone was busy, a man with black hair opened the guild doors.

He wore a black long-sleeved waistcoat with red trimmings and a red trousers.(A/n: just like the thing that Natsu wears but it is tucked in, has two sleeves and it has red trimmings.)

"Where is your guild master? He asked in a rough voice.

"I'm here, what do you want?" The small guild master of Fairy Tail walked to the guy.

"I want to join your guild."

"Well what is your name and Mira come here." The guild master asked the guy and called to the barmaid.

"Kai, Kai Takahashi."

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail!" The guild master said in a happy tone.

After Mira putted the guild mark on the back of his thighs, everyone partied.

"Hey Kai, hope we can be good friends and nice to meet you!" The pink haired *ahem* I mean salmon haired dragonslayer of Fairy Tail talked to Kai.

"Salamander, nice to meet you too." He said while smiling.  
"You're just a weak bastard. I can easily beat you with my pinkie." He muttered under his breath.

But of course Natsu, who has a sensitive hearing, heard what he said.

"Hmph... Arrogant bastard." Natsu thought in his head.

"Hey, how about we take a mission and test your strength." Natsu asked Kai.

"Yeah, you go and choose the mission."

"I already got one, the reward is 300,000 jewels for slaying a monster who is destroying villages." Natsu explained the mission.

"Well then let's go."

Natsu and Kai left to go to the client's house.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

(a/n: I won't write the mission...sorry...)

"And that's Kai, the new guild member and the mission those two have taken." Mira said as she was done explaining the things Happy asked.

Suddenly the guild doors opened, revealing a grinning Natsu and Kai with a smiling face.

"Minna! Were back!" Natsu shouted out.

"So how was the mission?" one of the guild members asked.

"It wa-" Natsu was interrupted by Kai.

"Hmph. That bastard, he just stood there watching me battle the monster. I was almost killed when it shot something that was going to pierce me. But luckily I evaded the attack that was going to land." Kai explained the mission.

Everyone turned to Natsu with an angry, sad, and a disappointed look on their faces.

"Why didn't you help him!? He was almost killed and you just watched him from afar!" An angry red-head shouted that everyone can hear.

Before Natsu can say something someone already beat him to it.

"You're not fit to be a Fairy Tail mage. You keep on ranting about helping your nakama but you didn't even help him. "A raven haired guy exclaimed angrily.

"But it-" Natsu was once again interrupted by someone.

"Anyone of you here have complaints to Natsu Dragneel?" one of the guild members asked.

Wendy hid immediately knowing that maybe there will be violence.

"Natsu-san..."the sky dragonslayer spoke softly.

Then everyone except Natsu, Lissana, Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy, and Carla who doesn't care started saying some complaints to their fire dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel.

"You always destroy everything."

"You always disturb us when we are doing something."

Natsu looked at his girlfriend Lucy hoping that she would help him.

"You always destroy my apartment, you disturb me when I am writing, you always sleep on my bed, and you always eat my food!" Lucy shouted angrily that the dragonslayer who has sensitive hearing felt his ears hurt.

Then the blonde celestial mage while crying said something that pierced Natsu's heart.

"_**I HATE YOU! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" **_Lucy's voice echoed throughout the guild.

Lucy ran out from the guild with tears streaming down her face.

Mira who was still on the counter doing her thing has a worried look on her face.

"Natsu I believe in you, and I won't ever betray you cause I-II love you." Mira grumbled in her head while a single drop of tear rolled down her cheeks.

After Lucy ran out of the guild, Natsu stood there in his position completely shocked.

It was like his heart was struck by lightning.

How come only a few believed him, they were his friends and just like that they believed the newcomer.

"He didn't even have proof!" Natsu screamed in his head.

Kai, who was watching the guild from afar, kept on smirking.

* * *

**The Day after the Fight Happened**

"Natsu you are now kicked out of Team Natsu!"

"B-bbut." Natsu wanted to shout at his now ex-teammates but scared because the mighty Titania is there.

"We already named this team Ice Sword since Gray is the leader and Erza the co-leader."Erza explained to Natsu, but in a normal way.

"And we already replaced you with Lissana."

At that time Natsu was about to lose control but he kept calm.

"Fine!" Natsu said in a slightly angry tone.

Meanwhile a man was watching the deep blue water.

He was wearing a black cloak but he removed his hood.

He was handsome and he has clear blue eyes that reflected the water.

"We still need a long time before "that" begins." The man muttered.

* * *

**Hey EVERYONE! THIS IS THE REWRiTTEN FIRST CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT THIS ONE IS FINE.**

**THANKS FOR READING THE STORY!**

**MARK aka NDrag SIGNING OUT...**


End file.
